1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Taiwan Patent No. M307492, it discloses a screwdriver with a bit shank and a handle. A plurality of bit storage holes are arranged on sides of the handle for positioning the bits therein. Moreover, at least one of pivotal portions is provided on the extremity of sides of the handle. At least one of cap members is installed to the at least one of pivotal portions respectively for covering the bits.
However, the cited screwdriver is too big to store, and it can not be carried easily.
The present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of this invention described in connection with the drawings.